


Puppy

by Muverhaw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Puppy Kara Danvers, Real puppy Kara
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muverhaw/pseuds/Muverhaw
Summary: Supergirl变成了一只金毛寻回犬。
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Supergirl变成了一只puppy，准确的来说，是一只金毛寻回犬。  
当Alex在自己妹妹家里揉了揉宿醉胀痛的脑袋，迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛时，看到的就是身边的一只毛茸茸的大型金毛。  
“Kara？？”Alex起初还以为Supergirl一大早就出去给走丢的狗狗找主人，但很快发现金毛不停地在扒拉着自己的腿，试图跟自己交流些什么。  
“你说你是Kara？!”  
在金毛利用肉嘟嘟的爪子努力地摁出“我是Kara”的时候，Alex差点没把桌子上的酒瓶砸碎，金毛吐着舌头，沾满墨迹的爪子搭在了姐姐的大腿上，努力地点了点头。  
她们不约而同地想起了昨晚Mxyzptlk的拜访，在Alex还没有喝到不省人事之前，她听到了站在窗台的Mxy在念念叨叨地说，准备要给Supergirl一份大礼作为帮助自己的答谢礼物。  
这就是你答谢我们的方式？？？Alex发誓等抓到Mxy一定要让他把自己名字念秃嘴了才能离开地球。  
但首要之急是先把Kara变回来，或者说，她要怎么处理眼前的金毛？

Alex感觉自己每天都在崩溃的边缘游走，整整一个星期过去了，她们没能找到Mxy的踪迹，金毛在家里蹲得烦躁，天天扒着Alex的裤腿要出去遛遛。作为一名每天早出晚归的DEO局长，Alex第一次感受到养一只puppy比拯救世界难多了，毕竟反派们不会大半夜精力过剩而一个大跳砸自己胸口上。  
Kara Danvers你是想死吗？！  
幸运的是她在J'onn的帮助下找到了能与puppy交流的办法，金毛不再需要举着笨拙的肉爪子把自己所想在纸上一个个摁出来了，但很快第二个问题又来了，由于Supergirl的缺席，DEO的临时任务要求她不得不离开几天，她还真不放心让Kara一个人独自留在家里。  
“Lena.”  
当Alex醍醐灌顶说出某位总裁名字的时候，Kara整只狗激动得一跃三尺。  
“不行！！”要是让Lena知道我变成这副模样，我以后还怎么面对她！金毛龇牙咧嘴努力装作不满的样子抗议，被Alex一只手摁住了嘴巴。  
“OK,OK,OK.”Alex安抚地去撸她下巴的毛，Kara抖了抖毛茸茸的脑袋，扭过身子继续自闭去了，没能看到她姐姐的手在背后利用自己的手机偷偷按下了发送键。  
于是Kara睁开眼时就看到了穿着一身休闲装的CEO蹲在自己面前，温柔地抚摸着自己的脑袋，一边将一袋狗粮倒在自己的碗里。  
“汪！！！！！！”  
Alex在异国执行任务时突然感觉到了背后一阵恶寒，她伸手摸了摸发冷的后颈，在想是不是冷气开得太足了。  
“嗨，cutie，Kara说自己突然有事要离开纳欣诺市，让我过来照顾你一段时间。”Lena伸手挠着她的下巴，Kara控制不了身体的反应，被撸得舒舒服服，尾巴直甩，听到自己的名字时猛然一个激灵。  
“想跟我回家吗？”  
Kara没想到自己有一天居然能与Lena同居，更没想到的是她们可以一步到位，当天夜里Lena就容许她睡进了自己卧室。  
Kara Danvers暗恋自己最好的朋友，却从来没能把喜欢说出口。要不怎么说感情是世界上最使人为难的事呢，即使是守护着一个城市的神明，也会听到喜欢的人夸奖时羞涩地低下头。  
听着床上Lena睡着时的呼吸声，Kara感觉自己周围的空气都是甜的，一时间好像也不怎么怨念Alex把自己丢下了，愉快地甩着尾巴趴在距离Lena最近的地上安安稳稳睡得香甜。

Alex回来了，还带着一大盒锅贴。金毛开心地扑向了外卖盒，Lena依靠在吧台上，总觉得puppy吃东西的样子跟她的主人有那么一丝相似。  
“所以Kara……”听到从CEO嘴里说出的名字，蹲在地上的一人一狗瞬间僵住，但显然Lena没有注意到这些异常，“Kara最近都没见到人影，她还好吗？”  
金毛机警地抬起了头，与Alex对视了一眼，叼着外卖盒默默退到了阳台之外。  
Kara Danvers你这个没出息的怂包给我回来！！Alex腹诽，只差揪着金毛耳朵把狗揪回来了。  
“她没事。”特工不自在地站起身，露出了尴尬的笑容，“最近她被派去大都会出外勤了，有些东西要实地考察……”  
“汪！”理由太烂了！  
Lena果不其然皱起了眉，她记得Kara并不是个外勤记者，至少很少有需要跑到其他城市去的时候。  
“一直是她跟进的报告，这次正好在大都会那边有发布会，需要紧跟一段时间。”Alex意识到要在顶级智商的Luthor前面编出一个合情合理的谎言并不是个容易的事，所幸Lena没有追问下去，于是她赶紧伸手去拽金毛的链子，“谢谢你这些的照顾，金毛我就先带走了……等过段时间Kara回来……”  
拽不动。  
狗不走了。  
“汪！”我觉得正大光明跟Lena同居挺好。  
？？？Kara Danvers你是不是脑子也被Mxy搞坏了？  
“汪汪！”Lena会给我揉下巴，还能带我睡觉。  
？？Alex突然意识到了事态的严重性。  
“汪！”她比你更会揉耳朵和下巴，你每次都让我觉得痒痒！  
滚！Alex再也不想搭理这只有了暗恋对象眼里就没亲姐的氪星puppy了！ 

一人一狗的同居生活比Kara梦想中的更令人愉快。  
夜晚，金毛懒洋洋地趴在浴室门口，听着里面哗啦啦的水声，惬意地用尾巴在地上拍打出节奏。  
“嗨，cutie，你在等我吗？”  
“汪！”  
如果狗也会脸红的话，Kara敢肯定自己的脸此时跟寿司上的鲜虾一样红。Lena穿着一件极为清凉的开衫睡衣，胸前的风景在轻薄的布料掩盖下若隐若现。  
金毛默默把脑袋埋进了坐垫里，我什么都没有看到。  
Lena为自己倒上一杯酒，窝坐在了沙发上，看着埋头的金毛有些奇怪，反正闲得也是无事，干脆直接把金毛抱起来，放在自己身边。  
“汪！”Kara觉得自己快不行了，特别是她只要随便动动，鼻尖就能触碰到对方的身体。  
“你跟Kara很像，我怎么不知道她还偷偷养了一只这么可爱的金毛。”  
Lena说我可爱！Kara兴奋地抬了头，却直接把脸撞进了对方的胸口。  
“呜……”谁来告诉她狗会不会因为不小心把脸埋进了自己爱人的胸口而导致血液上涌直接暴毙。  
“Kara不知道现在什么样了。”Lena在她的头上轻挠，总感觉金毛的体温是不是有些太高了。  
“汪。”她没事而且现在很舒服。  
“跟你说个秘密。”  
“汪！”  
“我很想她。”  
Kara突然很庆幸自己现在长了毛。

Kara很快发现了目前自己能变回人形的唯一办法——每当Lena遇到危险需要自己时，她总能作为Supergirl第一时间赶到，但一旦CEO的紧张情绪平复下来，自己就会立马变回那只只能在对方腿边蹭蹭的大金毛。  
那本该是一个美好的傍晚，夕阳洒在天际。正值周末，Lena好不容易从L-Corp的那一堆无穷尽的文件抬起头，牵着金毛准备到公园遛弯去。  
CEO的手在她的耳朵上撸了又撸，为她梳理好耳朵尖上的毛。  
紧接着便是一声爆炸的巨响。  
“Supergirl？”Lena刚从爆炸带来的嗡鸣声中回过神，见到的便是超级英雄将自己抱在怀中，稳稳地飞在了天上。  
Kara低头冲她笑，不知道为什么，Lena总觉得她的笑容跟以往的不太一样。  
“Kara，你的狗！”  
Kara张了张嘴，想把事情跟她坦白，但又转念一想……  
“I'm pretty sure she is ok.”  
降落在阳台时，Lena深呼出了口气，Kara却瞬间感觉到了有些腿软。  
“我，DEO还有些事情，我先走了……”  
“Kar……”CEO一句叫唤还没叫出口，刚才还在身边的人已经消失得无影无踪。  
Lena怅然若失，却听到了门外“汪汪汪”的叫声，打开门，发现金毛自己叼着狗绳坐在了家门口冲她开心地摇着尾巴。方才的失落仿佛被金毛驱散了些，她把金毛带回了家中，让puppy把头枕在了自己腿上。  
“我在想什么呢，Supergirl，整个纳欣诺市的英雄……”  
金毛抬起头冲她叫唤，似是一副焦急的模样。  
“也许下次我会邀请她进来喝杯咖啡。”  
要的要的要的要的要的！  
刚才还低声呜呜叫的金毛突然兴奋地疯狂甩起了尾巴。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara怒砸柜门。  
> 而Lena怀疑Kara在疏远自己。

Kara Danvers经历了人生中最黑暗的一天。  
一切都源于Lena的一条掉落的项链，那是一条简单的镀银项链，是上次她们带着Ruby一起去游乐场时，Kara玩射击游戏赢下的。Ruby的眼睛转啊转，用手肘戳了戳氪星人的手臂，看着反应迟钝的小记者，小大人般无奈地摇着头，拿过项链就跑向了不远处正在买冰淇淋的Lena。  
“Kara说要送给你的。”  
Kara急匆匆跟在后面，一句“我不是……”没说出口，见到Lena眼里闪过了一丝惊喜之色，又给咽了回去。  
“你不应该给我戴上吗？”Lena眨着眼问她。  
氪星人如梦初醒，挂上一脸傻乎乎的笑容走到Lena背后把项链好好地戴在了对方脖子上。  
Kara人没想到CEO还留着这条项链，并与她其他的那些贵重到自己花一年工资都买不下一条的首饰放在了一起。  
而正好由于早上被金毛缠住，Lena没来得及将桌子上的项链放回原处，也正正好没来得及关上衣帽间里那个最大的抽屉，而金毛叼着项链愉快地在家里跑酷时，不小心把项链掉落进了抽屉里。  
于是她翻身跃进了抽屉。  
然后Kara Zor-El，拥有超能力无所不能无坚不摧的Supergirl，如今只是一只攻击力只限于把Alex砸醒的金毛，听到了令人绝望的咔嚓的一声——她成功地把自己反锁在了爱人家的抽屉里。  
“嗷！！！！！！”

Lena扯下粘在裤子上一根金色的细毛，她不知道什么时候养成的习惯，每天上午上班前，总要先带小锅贴出门溜上一圈。每天晚上回到家打开家门，她都能见到金毛摇着毛耸耸的大尾巴蹲在门口，见她进门，兴奋地原地转上两圈，然后等她换好鞋坐回沙发，才屁颠屁颠地扑过来，把头枕在她的大腿上舒舒服服地打起瞌睡。小锅贴与她所遇见过其他的犬类都不太一样，仿佛真的知道她在想些什么，她甚至在想Kara是不是特别训练过自己家的这只金毛。  
小锅贴，的确是那个小记者能想出来的名字，那天她发短信问Kara对方的狗狗叫什么的时候，对方很长时间之后才回复了一个词：“potsticker”。  
想到Kara，CEO总觉得心里有些不是滋味，Kara最近似乎在刻意地躲避自己。当自己有危险的时候，Supergirl总能第一时间赶到是没错，但每次危机化解，Kara却一刻都不愿意多留，借口DEO还有事或一些其他原因就匆匆离开了。Kara Danvers，以小记者为身份的Kara也已经很久没有主动来找过自己，甚至取消了他们每周五的游戏之夜。理由从大都会出外勤，到去中城帮助Flash解决外星人事件，甚至去喀斯特波洛斯星系解救一只伽里弗莱星的猫。  
天知道Supergirl为什么需要去距离地球2.5亿光年的外星拯救一只猫？？  
Lena Luthor不是傻子，她能感觉到事情不对劲的地方，她需要跟Kara谈谈，但首先她需要见到那个氪星人。  
纳欣诺市的反派们就是那么善解人意。  
在CEO还在犯愁如何能见到他们守护城市的超级英雄时，Jess急匆匆地赶了进来，跟她说前些日子隐藏在公司内部商业间谍被调查出来了，那人所幸破罐破摔，在公司的防御系统中编入了病毒，现在与上次被开除出公司嚷嚷着要报复，跑去购买了大批外星武器的谁谁谁里应外合，直直冲着CEO办公室来了。  
“Lena Lu…”还等反派吼出Luthor一词，就被身着披风的超级英雄冲撞出了阳台，并在惨叫声中被超级英雄救起，转手丢到了蹲守在楼底警察们的怀里。  
“Lena，你还好吗？”Supergirl急匆匆地飞了回来，一脸担心地问道。  
Lena没回答，只轻咬着下唇看她。氪星人看起来糟透了，她的脸色惨白，连气都没喘匀，右手还在微微颤抖，要不是穿着这身制服，真的会让人怀疑她才是被坏人袭击的那一个。  
还有……Lena努力回忆了一下，刚刚Supergirl冲进来的时候，她是不是在氪星人身上看到了什么奇怪的东西？  
“DEO他们接手了，我先送你回去。”见她没反应，Kara只当她还在被袭击的惊慌中没缓过神，熟练地打横抱起CEO就往对方家里飞去。  
“Kara.”  
平安将Lena送到家，Kara却一刻也不敢多逗留，害怕对方一旦缓解了情绪，自己随时可能在Lena面前变回那只傻乎乎的金毛，但没等她来得及转身离开，就被女人抓住了手腕。  
“进来喝杯咖啡吗？”Lena似乎还有些不明意味的紧张，揉平了被弄乱的衣角，随后整理好了自己的情绪，抬起头笑着问她。  
“我还……”Kara习惯性地想推脱，但见Lena皱起了眉，几分失望之色爬上眉梢，立马改了口，“当然。”  
“我先回DEO处理一下后续情况，半个小时之后见？”  
Lena一手攥了拳头又松开，最后点了点头。

“让我明确一下，你，希望我变成你的样子，去Lena家喝咖啡？”  
Kara小鸡啄米般点头，眨了眨眼睛，期待地等候着火星人的回答。  
“这是个约会。”  
“不！这不是！”氪星人几乎要尖叫出声，“只是我很久，Kara Danvers很久没有去陪她了，Lena现在觉得是我们之间发生了什么，导致我不想搭理她了，我需要让她安心！”  
“所以这基本上就是个约会。”  
“这不是！Winn，你给我闭嘴！”  
“你们两个都给我闭嘴！”Alex扶着额打断了眼前两人幼稚的争吵，试着去欺骗一个Luthor并不是一个好主意，但她一心想着在暗恋对象面前保持形象的妹妹显然还没意识到这一点。  
等等。  
“Kara，你为什么没有变回去？”  
“诶。”氪星人停下了去揪特工衣服的手，猛然回过神，低头扫视了自己好几眼，激动地喊了出声：“我没变回去，我可以自……”  
“汪！！！”  
刚刚还在兴头上的氪星puppy一瞬间如焉了气的皮球，黑溜溜的大眼睛转啊转，看了看快笑到断气的Winn，又看了看一脸崩溃的姐姐，气愤地嗷呜了两声，尾巴随即耷拉了下去，默默跑到墙角继续自闭去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依然无剧情无逻辑


	3. Chapter 3

Lena不得不承认自己有些紧张，实际上这是不应该出现的情绪，她与Kara已经是那么多年的好朋友，虽然在当初Kara告知自己她就是Supergirl的时候，两人之间有过那么一段时间的矛盾，但那最后还是解决了，她们又回到了当初无话不谈的相处模式。  
她不知道自己的惊慌是从何而来，不过是因为Kara从来没有那么长时间地主动疏远过自己。  
但那种紧张很快就被缓解了，当她在餐厅里喝完了一大杯威士忌，走进衣帽间想更换一下被弄脏的衣服时——  
“What the…”  
她的衣柜一片狼藉。  
偌大的衣柜几乎被砸成了木片，她的衣服凌乱地散落在地上，不少受损严重的已经看不出原本的样式，其中两件价值不菲的内衣上还掉落着几簇金色的毛团。  
Lena在有人闯进家里试图袭击自己，有人闯进家里把金毛带走了两个可能性之间思考徘徊许久，最后检查过了自己的安保系统……  
这年头养只金毛还自带砸柜门的吗？？

思考间门铃响了，Lena打开门，Kara抱着小锅贴一脸严肃地站在了门口。小锅贴见到她瞬间咧开了嘴，欢快地摇动着毛茸茸的尾巴，Kara刚松了手，金毛便兴奋地扑向了她，丝毫没有回头看小记者一眼，Lena有些意外，反倒有种自己才是小锅贴主人的感觉。  
Kara也不说话，看上去也有那么些紧张，她的视线一直望着窗外，始终没有看Lena一眼。  
Lena端来了两杯咖啡，Kara杵在沙发旁也不见有动作，倒是小锅贴看她坐下，早已成习惯地甩着尾巴地跑过来，直接把头垫在了她大腿上。  
Kara皱起了眉头。  
“Kara，你站在那里干什么？”  
Kara如梦初醒，小声哦了一声，才在距离她较远的地方坐了下来。Lena注意到了氪星人刻意远离自己动作，不免心里有些失落，也不明说，只把手边的咖啡杯推了过去。  
在Lena扭头之际，金毛迅速抬起头冲着沙发上发愣的外星人龇了牙。  
我平时不会坐得离Lena那么远！  
Kara别别扭扭地挪了过来。  
“Kara.”Lena侧过身子直接握住了她的手。  
“嗷！”  
Kara被吓到似的，往后虚晃了一下。  
“你最近都在躲着我。”  
“汪！”我没有！  
“我没有。”Kara别别扭扭地闷出了这么一句，视线不停地瞟向金毛。  
“Kara，看着我。”Lena一咬牙，直接贴近了Kara坐下，一手扶住了她的脸颊，“看着我，告诉我为什么？”  
“嗷呜！！！”J'onn你离Lena远一点！  
Kara满脸惊慌，对她突如其来的亲近显然毫无防备，只是不停地求助似地看向她身边的金毛。  
金毛刚还懒洋洋地趴在Lena脚边，这会就已经急吼吼地站了起来，回应似的嗷嗷了两声。  
不准躲！Lena会难过的！  
？？？Supergirl你这个不准靠近又不准躲的要求会不会过分了一点？  
Lena自然想不到眼前一人一狗还在用心灵感应交流，只是见Kara对于自己的亲近第一反应居然是躲藏，似乎也确定了什么想法，沉下脸仔细打量了面前惊慌失措的氪星人一番，像要验证什么事情，轻轻凑了过去。  
“嗷！！汪！！！！！！！”Lena要亲上去了！！  
金毛突然反应极大，猛地朝僵在沙发上的Kara扑去，直直把记者撞下沙发。随后守在了Lena身前，喉咙里发出呜呜的威胁的声音。  
？？这是什么情况？Lena一瞬间也惊于小锅贴突如其来的攻击性，也不知道是该先问候Kara还是先安抚金毛。  
无辜的火星人终于有一天理解了Alex常年骂骂咧咧的“Kara Danvers你是真的狗”的意思，坐在地上的“Kara”跟金毛大眼瞪小眼，半天终于憋出了一句:  
“这狗……护食……”  
？？？？Kara Danvers你说它护什么？？

Kara是被金毛追着咬出家门的，即使氪星人一脸干笑地表示没事他们平时就是这么玩的，自己要带金毛下楼走走，Lena还是不免有些担心，毕竟不是谁都能一脸淡定地看着好朋友被狗追着屁股咬而无动于衷。但Kara坚持她们不会有事，说一会就把小锅贴送回来。  
Kara的表现很不对劲，像是换了一个人。  
Lena不由得一直思考着是不是有什么特殊的原因才让Kara表现得那么奇怪，心不在焉地瞥了一眼电视，屏幕上重播着白天的新闻。Supergirl协助逮捕了试图入侵L-Corp的几名恶徒，纳欣诺市的摄影师们显然也早就被他们的Superhero锻炼出了Super speed，Kara将人从她的办公室拽出到送进警察手中再飞回来短短不到一分钟的时间，就已经被拍下了十分清晰的新闻素材。  
嗯？等等，Supergirl的脖子上……她下午那阵在Kara身上看到的东西，果然不是她看错。  
Lena瞪大了眼睛，把画面倒了回去，在Kara正对镜头的几秒钟时间里，她能清楚地看到Supergirl脖子上戴着一个极为眼熟的项圈，她亲自给小锅贴定制的项圈，而项圈上还挂着一个狗牌，上面写着一个名字:Potsticker.  
……那是什么妖魔鬼怪？？  
得，现在全纳市都知道他们的超级英雄喜欢玩情趣，还有个昵称叫小锅贴了。  
Lena第一次觉得自己引以为傲的大脑也有些不够用了。  
金毛果然不一会就回来了，摇着尾巴跑进了家门，看到Lena坐在沙发上，极为自然地两只前爪扒上了她的膝盖，脑袋垫在了她的胸口，尾巴一甩一甩示意她撸毛。  
Lena神情怪异，轻轻把靠在自己胸口上的毛茸脑袋推开，看着那双随着她动作抖动的大耳朵。  
金毛歪着头嗷呜了一声，圆鼓鼓的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着Lena，似在疑惑自己为什么被推开了，很快又咧开嘴，摇晃着脑袋去蹭Lena的大腿。  
Lena轻颤了一下。  
“Kara？”  
“……”  
“……”  
Kara就是小锅贴。  
Kara不仅是小锅贴，还每晚都在她的怀抱里睡觉。  
Kara不仅是小锅贴，每晚都在她的怀抱里睡觉，而且还把她那些不敢对Kara说的心里话都听去了。  
Lena Luthor觉得自己才是这场恶作剧的受害者。  
没有了夜晚的抱抱，也没有了每天回到家的亲吻，甚至没有了手法娴熟的挠痒痒，金毛委屈得嗷嗷直叫，在Lena脚边转来转去，尾巴也不甩了，皮毛也不亮了，饭也不，哦，饭还是得吃的。  
Lena见她委委屈屈，耳朵也没精神地耷拉，心一软，坐下拍了拍大腿，金毛瞬间跟得到奖赏似的两眼发光，两只肉乎乎的爪子一撑扒拉了上去，把头舒舒服服枕在了她的大腿，尾巴一下又一下地拍打着地面。  
她就当不知道好了！自欺欺人还能好好撸狗！  
至少她知道这段时间Kara为什么一直在躲着自己，那个行为怪异的Kara又是怎么一回事了。

Lena很快也发现了Kara能变回来的唯一办法是自己处于危险之中。让Supergirl成为自己专属的超级英雄，不得不说是一件极富诱惑力的事情。  
特别是她真的很享受Kara陪伴在自己身边的感觉。  
脑子里忽然闪过了这样奇奇怪怪的想法，Lena Luthor面对着实验室里一堆的探测仪陷入沉思。  
反派们从来学不会一个道理——不要去惹Luthor家的人，更不要试图去对Lena Luthor下手。  
Supergirl数不清第几次从紧锁的仓库大门破门而入，一阵强风刮过就把坏人们制服在地，抱着被绑在角落的女人就走。  
“Kara.”  
危机再一次解除，Kara依然无法接受在Lena面前变回金毛这种丢脸的事情，刚把人放下转身要走，却被CEO抓住了手臂，刚等她回过头，Lena的亲吻就已经落在了她的唇上。  
“……”  
两个人都愣在了原地。  
Lena并不清楚自己为什么会做出这样的举动，Kara过于短暂的陪伴，每次转身都让她感觉到几分失落，下意识地就做了奇怪的事情。反正Kara也会变回小锅贴，然后傻乎乎的金毛也只会嗷嗷叫问不出个为什么来。  
一分钟。  
两分钟。  
五分钟。  
十分钟。  
“Kara你为什么还是这样？”  
“我不知道。”  
“……”  
“Lena，你刚刚……”  
“我没有。”  
“Lena你刚刚吻了我。”  
“不，刚刚一定是有什么不对。”  
“Lena，你喜欢我？”  
看着氪星人眨巴着蓝色的大眼睛一脸纯真地说出这话，Lena Luthor差点窒息在原地:“该死，Kara你为什么还没有变回去？”  
“我不知道，也许就像电影里那样，真爱之吻可以解除诅咒，迪士尼里常有的。”  
Lena感觉更窒息了。  
实际上魔法效果是由Lena情绪决定的，而喜欢上了Kara这样的想法不停地在她的脑海中回荡，作为一个自控能力极好的Luthor，此刻也几乎要是惊慌失措了，更别说Kara整个人还好好地站在她面前，跟她讨论着什么真爱之吻！  
见她没有否认，Kara兴奋地悬在了半空中，想了想突然倏地飞出了窗外，再回来时手里捧着一束花。她略微羞涩地挠了挠头，笑得一脸灿烂地把花送了过来。  
Lena还在努力地调整呼吸，刚抬起头，氪星人温和的气息就扑面而来。  
“Lena，我也想这么做很久了。”  
Lena最后枕在了她的身边，紧张的情绪也逐渐缓解，在氪星人的怀里沉沉睡了过去。

第二天Kara就变回了金毛。  
Alex刚打开房门，就看到金毛委委屈屈地趴在门外，一见到她就直直扑向胸口，嗷嗷叫唤。  
项圈，链子，都还在。  
“怎么了，你怎么从Lena家里跑出来了？Lena出事了吗？”  
金毛哭得伤心，差点忘记了自己还能跟姐姐交流，嗷呜了好久，委屈得整只狗缩成了一团。  
“Kara？”  
我又变回金毛了，真爱之吻失效了！呜呜呜就一晚上，Lena就变心了……  
“……”

一觉起来找不到狗的Lena:“……我狗呢？？？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这真的是最后一章了，太沙雕了。

**Author's Note:**

> 上来发文好难。  
> 请当成沙雕段子合集，无剧情无逻辑。


End file.
